Always be here
by Teagsiebabe85
Summary: Sasuke notices something off about Naruto. He looks... distracted. How will Sasuke help?  Sasuke P.O.V  Just a little fluff that crawled into my mind one day. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, that amazing privilege belongs to no other than Misashi Kishimoto!

IT'S SO FLUFFEH I'M GONNA DIEE, SO FLUFFEHHH

* * *

><p>Naruto looked like crap. His normally tan skin was extremely pale and he hadn't talked for the past 10 minutes... That was never a good sign with the idiot. All he was doing was staring, with a disgusted look on his face I might add, at Kiba and Ino playing around. The whole time, Ino keeps screaming 'rape, rape' whenever Kiba went to hold her still. The whole group seemed to find it funny, the only ones not laughing was Shikamaru, the snoozing lazy genius, me and Naruto. I started thinking about that word... 'rape' it's not a very bad word, per se, more like the meaning is bad. I guess that word is kind of loosely thrown around by our generation, probably because none of us had ever experienced being raped. My thoughts were interrupted when Naruto's voice suddenly ripped through my mind. He was standing with his hands over his ears, like he was trying to stop himself from hearing something.<p>

"CUT IT OUT. JUST STOP IT!" He yelled

"Stop what Naruto? They're just playing around?" Sakura questioned

Naruto turned to Sakura, "They can play around as much as they want! But is it completely necessary to say that word?"

He put emphasis on the word 'that', as if it was the most obvious thing. When he saw no one knew what he was talking about, he went to sit down, still looking quite jumpy, when Kiba and Ino started playing, and Ino yelled rape once again. Naruto stopped in his tracks, "STOP SAYING IT! PLEASE!"  
>His begging and desperate voice cut through the group like a knife, it's a good thing we're away from the other students, otherwise he would have made a massive scene. Even if the entire school wasn't here, the group was all interested at what was happening. Shikamaru lifted his head from the ground with a sleepy and confused look on his face, Chouji stopped munching on his potato chips to stare at his childhood friend, Sakura looked at Naruto with a look that said she was worried, Hinata stared with a shocked expression at the sudden outburst, and Kiba, who now had Ino's legs wrapped around his hips, looked to his side and asked "What? Rape?"<p>

Naruto facial expression was terrified and angry at the word, he looked like he was going to either rip out his hair, or run. He chose the latter and ran for it. I've never seen something so strange, especially coming from the dobe... Something really bad must have happened. An awkward silence fell upon the group of 7, all of us staring at another, wondering what just happened.

"How troublesome" sighed Shikamaru, shaking his head

"I... NARUT-" Sakura went to run after him, but I grabbed her wrist and shook my head slightly, indicating that I should be the one to see what was going on.

"Do you know where he is?" she asked

"Yeah, he always goes to this one spot when he's upset" I didn't want to reveal where Naruto went to when he needed time to think, it was an accident when I found it in the first place, it was 3 years ago, when Naruto had had a bad day, I was searching for him and I came across a door, I opened it and found it lead up to the roof. He was there, Surprisingly, just sitting with his back against a wall... staring at the sky. I didn't ask what was bothering him, I didn't think he would want to talk about it. So we just sat together, not feeling the need to talk. I looked at him, seeing that he needed to be close to someone, I closed my eyes and lifted him onto my lap, so I was holding much like a mother holds a child. He didn't protest, in fact, he just leant against me, putting his head in the crook of my neck. That's when I figured out how to calm Naruto down. No one else did this to him, maybe that's why we were so close. I knew things about him that no one else knew, and vice verser.

When I got to the roof though, something was different, Naruto wasn't staring at the sky with that innocent and beautiful look on his face, nor did he have his back resting against a wall. He was curled up in a ball, and was shaking slightly.  
>'Oh god, this is bad' I thought.<br>"Naruto!" I walked swiftly over to him and he looked up at me with his massive azure eyes.

...They were watering.  
>...Naruto was crying?<p>

This was NOT normal, something really must have upset him.

"Dobe- Naruto. What's happened?" Naruto jumped slightly at my tone, I tried to make it sound sincere and caring... Frankly, it did not. This wasn't like past experiences, I wanted, no needed to know what was wrong.  
>Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes<p>

"Uhm... Nothi-" he started

"DON'T treat me like a fool Naruto." I cut him off and sat next to him, "I know something's up. what is upsetting you?" I put a comforting hand on his shoulder, letting him know I'm there for him.  
>Naruto looked down, tears threatening to fall down his face. "I- I j-just.. Hate that word." he finished.<p>

"That word?'..." I struggled to put the pieces together, he wasn't giving me many clues. I then realized something: Naruto was perfectly fine at the start of Lunch, then Kiba and Ino began wrestling, that's when he started looking ill, when Ino yelled rape- ..."Naruto?... Is it the word Ino was yelling before? When she was with Kiba?"

He nodded his head slightly.

"Why does that word upset you?" Naruto looked up and stared at me with his memorizing eyes, but they lacked joy, there was no sparkle, no cheerful smile on his beautiful face. He looked so... Upset. Different. Hurt. Broken. And that's when everything fell into place. I felt like I hadn't eaten in weeks, I felt empty.  
>"Naruto... When?"<p>

A single tear fell down his cheek and I felt my heart shatter. It seemed so wrong that something this perfect could be feeling so much pain.  
>I didn't know what to do, usually I wouldn't ask what was wrong, I never felt the need to say something to him, to comfort him, it was always just a small act of putting him in my arms. But did he want that now? Did he need that? Before I could do anything however, he had crawled onto my lap, and nuzzled his head into my neck. I realized I knew exactly what to do. I placed an arm around his shaking body and pulled him closer to me. With my other hand, I was slowly stroking his bright blond hair, I loved the feeling of his hair beneath my fingers, it was so soft.<p>

"I feel so comfortable in your arms..." Naruto whispered softly.

A small smile graced my lips at the soft comment, 'he feels the same...' I pulled Naruto closer to my chest and I hugged him tightly.  
>"...Me too"<p>

I chose not to talk about Naruto's problem, that conversation would come later. Right now, at this moment, I was happy to just sit there holding him, letting him listen to my heart beat and slow breathing. He needed to be close to someone. To feel comfort, and that's exactly what I was here for. What I'm always going to be here for.

* * *

><p>O_O... Well... how was it?<p>

Sasuke was a little OOC in this, but I couldn't help it! He's so cute when he's comforting :D


End file.
